The Faded Light
by Byakuei
Summary: AU. Roze wakes up with no memories after being found battered and bruised, but fragments of his memories begin to resurface. With the return of his memories, what will he find when his only guide is a translucent dream? RozexUlrika, MK1&2 characters and possible other pairings in later chapters.
1. Echoes in the dark

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I have attempted writing several stories so far but this will be my second time ever writing one in first person. The first was a one shot for Pokemon Special for Feelingshipping. Please expect a number of errors and redundancies, although I've gone back to check it over, I'm sure there are many things I missed. I tend to write stories or chapters on a whim, but I usually give it my all before publishing so I do hope I can deliver a satisfactory commision (i'm not sure if that's the right word) to you. Hope you find this worthwhile.**

**Another thing to note is that I won't be calling Roze, Raze. I played the game with japanese audio and accustomed to his name being Roze pronounced Ro-zeh, or something along that. If you know japanese phonetics, then it isn't hard to follow. This also takes place in an alternate universe so it doesn't follow the game, but I will incorporate many settings from it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mana Khemia or the characters so do expect some OOCness. Oh well, here goes!**

* * *

><p>I can hear the pounding rain against the dirt and screams in the sky as thunder rumbled. Even with my eyes closed I can see that bright flash of light. As I open my eyes, droplets of water blur my vision, but I can't see properly anyways. They continue to fall one after another until my body is completely drenched, the coldness sweeping through my body, but a small warmth clamps to me. Funny, I can hear something above me, but I'm not sure what it is.<p>

…A voice?

"…I…ou…Roze…-ry…"

It sounds kind of broken…muffled…or maybe it's just me…since nothing is clear.

…my hearing

...my vision.

...my senses...

...?

Strange, rain isn't suppose to be warm...or is it my imagination...?

...wait…

...no...

There's nothing…

I don't feel anything...

…anymore.

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open and I am greeted by an immense pressure of light so powerful I am blinded for at least 30 seconds. Everything seems so blurry during the lapse, but I'm starting to make things out now.<p>

"Oh my Goddess, he's awake! Miss Lily come quick!" a woman hollers.

"Roze? Roze's up? Let me see him! Whim, hurry and bring him some spare clothes."

"Yes, Miss Lily."

Who's there? I hear people shouting…why? Oh, she's coming this way.

"Roze, you-you…how dare you make me worried! What kind of servant has their master take care of them?"

"Roze…I've heard that name before…is that me?" I wonder.

"…What…?" She looks surprised I think. Her eyes widen so much I think they'd fall out.

She's confused, I know it, but you know…I am too.

"Miss Lily, I brought him some spare clothes and I'll bring breakfast up soon. Mr. Roze, how are you feeling?"

"Whim," commands the 'Miss Lily'. She has golden blonde hair tied in two high pig tails and blue eyes that adorn her features. Judging by the way she's dressed, I'm sure she is rich. Now that I think about it, this room too is pretty enormous.

"I need to talk to you privately, right now…"

"Eh? Is something wrong? I can-"

"Now, this is serious."

"Y-yes Miss Lily. Umm, Mr. Roze, if you can, please take your time and change into these," instructs Whim before leaving the room and closing the door.

She looks like a maid from what she's wearing. She has sky blue hair and is also pretty. They both seem a bit strange though. The other girl…said she is my master? Do I work for her?

"What? He lost his memories?"

"Would you keep it down? You're so noisy!"

"O-ouch! I'm sorry!"

I can still hear them. Judging from what I heard, she has it rough. Does that mean I'm punished in that manner as well? I really don't remember anything, huh…

Minutes later, they come back in. The first to speak is the Miss.

"Excuse us, we just had to settle something. Roze, that's you're nickname. Your full name is Rozer-ru-ro-"

"Rozeluxe Meitzen," finishes Whim. "You seem to have lost your memory during your voyage. You've been gone from the mansion for a long time and we found you a week ago in a village far east of here. The villagers say they found you in the forest with some deep wounds, but you weren't in critical condition. But because you don't seem to have any memories, no one knows what really happened to you. We transported you back here a few ago and you've been bedridden since.

I could only stare at them and nod. Truth is, I didn't really feel anything, it just didn't seem like anything happened at all, or maybe it's because I can't recall any of it. Who I am, what I did, the people I knew, everything seems strange to me.

"Roze," calls Miss Lily.

I turn to look at her. She looks pretty concerned.

"Do you remember anything at all, like your family, or friends…or even me?"

"You're my master right? That's what you said."

Her expression looks crestfallen. I wonder if there's a deeper meaning to that.

"What about abilities? Maybe we should test him to see if he remembers how to use a sword?" pipe in Whim trying her best to change the subject. I look at the blue maid and then the Mistress, it makes me wonder if I might have had a relationship with her. Funny, I wonder if it's possible to forget people that easily, even feelings.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea, coming from you," says the Miss while rubbing her chin.

"E-eh? But I do have wonderful ideas, you just don't listen to me-"

"Not now Whim, Roze's more important."

"I-is that how you really feel? Even though I've been beside you since before you were born?"

"I said not now!" Miss Lily then goes over to Whim and pinches her from both sides of her face [I'm not sure what she really does].

I stare at them with wide eyes. Is this the type of relationship I have with the Miss? More importantly, how old is that maid?

"Ahem. Roze, when you're ready, head downstairs. We'll prepare your examination then."

After that, they left.

I just stand rooted to my spot for a good minute and a half until it finally sinks into me that I should hasten myself. A physical exam is one thing, but her wrath seems to lay on another plane.

After preparing myself I make my way through the halls and find myself lost for some time. I don't remember how to get around, but it all feels so nostalgic, so nostalgic that it's annoying. It's messing with my sense of direction, continually pulling me this way and that. All I want is to make my way to the Miss, wherever she is.

...That's it!

I don't even know where she is! If I don't even know, then how am I suppose to know where to go?

After walking around for a while longer, I eventually find my way downstairs. I was right, the Miss is furious.

She scolds me numerous times, but I eventually tell her I got lost which strode her down a guilt trip. Apparently, this situation is also quite hard on her.

The maid Whim was sent to prepare the courtyard for a trial to test my skills. I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do, but I guess I'll find out sure enough.

After the meal, the Miss and I head towards the courtyard to find Whim finished with preparations.

"Miss Lily! Preparations are complete," squeals the maid.

"Good work, now hand Roze his dagger so we can begin and since Roze just got up, he's not physically in his best condition so don't be too hard on him," commands the Miss.

"Yes, here you go Mr. Roze," smiles the maid.

"Thanks," I say to her. I glance at the weapon in my hand and figure I had experience wielding it. If my body remembers, then that should be enough, right?

"I'll be the judge," says Miss Lily. "When I give you the signal, begin."

We both nod and wait for her to gesture. With a wave of her hand, the exam begins.

I turn my attention to Whim and in an instant, she pulls out an ax made of ice!

What is this? Magic?

My eyes widen in surprise and I drop my guard as she heads towards me ready to swing.

Instinctively, I narrowly dodge by a hair, still completely shocked at this revelation.

"Mr. Roze!" calls out the maid. "You have to strike back!"

What happened to 'don't be too hard on him?'

I find myself at a stand still, trying hard to wrap my mind around what had just occurred, until another swing nearly makes contact with my head. That was a close call. Whether I'm dodging or standing still, I'm always about to lose my head, literally and figuratively.

I jump back, frightened and am unsure of what to do. I hold the dagger in front of me defensively, but I'm completely shaking. Whim suddenly pulls out a gigantic cannon and starts to charge for a blast. Shit, something tells me that I'm in for a big surprise. My mind starts to scream at me...telling me...

I don't want to die...

My heartbeat hastens and the blood in me gushes. The adrenaline rush starts kicking in.

I don't want to die...

And then I see a flashing image before me, all red and wet, a shiver runs down my spine and my mind continues to repeat...

I don't want to die.

Someone's whispering into my ears. Someone's calling me. I can't make out the words. There's someone close by, but I can't see his/her face.

I don't want to die!

The image is getting hazy. Is someone laughing? My breath is rapid. Why is it so painful?

I don't want to die!

My body's growing weak, and it suddenly feels very cold. Why? What is this?

I can't die!

I...I-I'm scared? No...that's not it! I...I-

No...No!

"_Don't die!"_

"I won't!" I roar.

I grip my dagger and charge at Whim catching her off guard with my sudden outburst and use it as my chance to strike. I swing my weapon at her cannon to stop her attack. She jumps back to avoid a direct hit, looking terrified. Our battle comes to a halt.

I feel myself shaking, the heaviness in my chest as I breathe in and out. I glance at my weapon and am amazed by the sight. Miss Lily and Whim, too are in shock.

"How?" breathes Miss Lily, the shock still apparent on her face.

Examining the supposedly once dagger, it is now a glowing sword of light.

"W-what did I do?" I choke. A sudden painful shock runs through my body and I fall on the ground breathing hard. I start to gasp in pain as the feeling overwhelms me. Maybe is was too early for me to be doing these things. I start to lose control of myself again and my body starts to grow numb and weak.

That's it...I'm...too weak...

"Roze!" Miss Lily screams.

"Roze!" They both run over to me, their shadows block me from the light and suddenly I remember the dark...the cold...terrible feeling.

"_Roze!"_ calls out a voice. My mind is darkening.

I look up at their figures, but something seems different. I can't identify the shadow at all.

"_Roze!"_ she continues to call out, panicked.

...That's not the Miss. The outline is of someone else?

"_Roze, please! I-"_

Her voice is urgent and it starts to fade. The dark lingers over me and continues to swallow my senses. As my conscience begins to fade, I realize something.

"..._I'm so sorry..."_

It isn't just dark...the one who's disappearing is you...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1.<strong>

**I feel like I should really start announcing the end and beginning of things so that people know when to stop or continue. I don't think everyone wants to read commentary so I like warning in advance. Options are always nice to have. Anyways, I really love employing mysterious ongoings since they are great for suspense and cliffhangers. I'm writing so many stories at the same time, I feel really bad that I haven't updated much. Toodaloo~ I hope to update soon.**


	2. Awakening in Between

**A/N: Hello there! It's been a long time since I published this first. The second chapter is now up, hooray! I sort of have my spirit again so while it lasts, I will try to update as much as I can. No promises. I realize I should not make any. Anyways, happy update, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>About a week has passed since I woke up. The last few days, the Miss has been helping me recover my strength and stamina, but to ensure that I am not too spoiled, she still made me follow her around and do her bidding. According to Whim, I'm recovering at a miraculous speed. Three days after the fight, I was as strong as ever, at least according to her.<p>

...I haven't dreamed since then. I haven't seen any thing like a vision or a memory, either. Before I passed out, I felt like someone was calling me. But now, it feels like it was just a horrific dream. I know it isn't. Something inside me tells me that it is so much more.

Why?

Why did I forget?

Who?

Who was that person in my dream?

What happened that night?

Knock. Knock.

"Roze-san? Are you awake?"

"Ah, Whim. I'll be out soon."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I head towards the dining room where Miss Lily is already seated. By her side, Whim is pouring tea.

"How are you feeling today, Roze?" asks Miss Lily.

I give her a curt nod. "Fine."

"Good. Your grandfather sent us a letter concerning your condition. He's been really worried since you disappeared. I know it's hard for you right now, but if you can, please contact him."

I give her a little nod. Somewhere inside me, I feel a strange relief after hearing about my grandfather. I don't remember him either, but I'm happy to hear from him.

"I asked a maid to take it to your room so please read it later. Oh. I also want to make a stop at Harmonia Sweets."

The day flies by like usual, I guess, nothing immediate taking place. I think it is also normal that the Miss has odd fantasies. She seems to space out and start mumbling words under her breath, then she gets mad at me for reason's I never know.

It also seems normal that wherever I get dragged to, some form of trouble follows.

The other day I went into town with Miss Lily and Whim. We stopped by a cafe she frequents, the 'Harmonia Sweets' and ordered something called 'Sweet Merry Berry Love Tea' and 'Honey Bunny Bun Cakes'. They were just tea and cakes, granted that they had odd designs.

At some point during her meal, another noble came in with long pink hair. Her brother too, with a lighter shade of blue hair than mine.

At first it was just a coincidental bump in that turned into a friendly meal, then into a small competition and now a blown out cake match.

Honesty to the Goddess, I actually felt bad for the cakes. One of them was decorated in white and pink, candy eyes, and syrup mouth. It looked like a bunny, if you will. I saw Et, the pink haired noble slip and actually sail it towards her brother, Enna. The cake smeared over his shirt and left bits and chunks, mostly cream. As most of it slid off, I swear I saw a face...the bunny was...K-Oed.

I try not to think about it too much after that, since it is 'normal' here. Thankfully, today's outing went by without a hitch.

Wiping it from my thoughts, I head to my room. I remember the letter addressed to me from my grandfather and think to read it immediately.

I find it perched on the desk beside my bed and whisk it into my hands the moment I reach it. It feels warm underneath my fingertips having been bestowed upon by afternoon rays.

I quickly open the letter and begin reading.

_Dear Roze,_

_ How have you been fairing, my boy? I heard from Miss Lily that you have been steadily recovering, but I'd like to hear from you directly. I'm glad that they found you when they did. There are many things I wish to speak with you about. So many words that just won't fit in this tiny letter. Roze, I have been worried, but that is more than obvious so I'll skip the lengthy description. When you are up to it, come by and let this old man see for himself. Nothing is better than the real deal. Heck, don't go looking for too much trouble. You are young, so live long and much longer than I. But if you want me to live longer, respond soon. My backs already giving me trouble, don't add any more on to this frail heart._

_From Yours Truly,_

_Eugene Meitzen_

I slip the letter back into the envelop and lay it back onto the desk. I should speak to Miss Lily about taking a trip to Grandfather's.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I spend the rest of the day following the Miss. It's tiring, but I have nothing else to do. I glance at her and Whim as they have their usual blunt and painful exchange. I realize that the Miss seems a bit more agitated than 'normal'.

I proceed to ask, seeing as chances are, I'd be harmed anyway.

"Miss Lily, are you feeling alright?"

"Hm? What is it Roze? I'm fine, why?" she blushed. Her hands clutch to her chess and Whim gasps. The start mumbling to each other and Miss Lily becomes even harder to understand when she grabs at her cheeks.

I raise a brow and ask once more.

"Are you sure? You seem...more agitated lately. If I did anything to offend you, I'm sorry."

"W-what?!" she explodes with shock. "N-no! You haven't done anything so there aren't any problems between...well...you don't do any...is probl...but it...you charm-"

"I'm sorry Miss Lily, but I couldn't catch that. Please speak louder."

"H-huh? Oh, yeah...Y-you should...you know...a-about me..."

"Miss Lily, you have to say it now or he'll never understand!" pipes Whim.

"I-I know!" She barks and turns back to me. "R-roze is...to me...no problem, I mean, that you and me... we...un..stand?"

"I'm sorry, but please speak louder."

I frown and cross my arms. Her face looks ready to blow. Maybe I'm not saying the right thing?

"C-cause! I-I...you! Not ...fault! Fault-"

"Umm, once more...please."

"Kuuuhhh! It's your fault for not understanding! Your my servant, but you can't even comprehend what I am trying to say! Why can't you understand how I feel?!"

"Oh. Sorry." I feel kind of bad now. Maybe I should have put more effort into listening to her. Did I assume she was feeling bad.

"N-no wait!" she cries. "That's not it...I meant that...how I feel...about you is..."

"It's alright Miss Lily. I'm sorry for assuming things. If me being here angers you, I'll step out for a bit until you calm down. Excuse me."

"That's nooo-" she squeaks. I'm still not sure what she is saying. Most of what she says doesn't make sense anyway. Well, it's fine. We both need some collecting and reflecting so some time apart will do us all good.

Night arrives quickly and I'm already heading to bed the moment I was released from duty. Miss Lily apologized for causing a ruckus, and after that things were set straight. I did not press further, although it looks to me that she had much more to say.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I get ready to blow the candlelight out, but a knock from the door stops me.

Whim pushes it open and enters after announcing herself. I find it strange for her to pay me a visit.

"Is there something you need, Whim?"

"Um...Mr. Roze," she speaks quietly, "actually, I'd like to talk to you about Miss Lily."

"What about her?" I question.

"Umm, you were right about her today. Miss Lily had a talk with her father this morning and it concerns her future..."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"You see, Mr. Valendorf wants what's best for the Miss, but she is having a hard time going along with his plans. Can you please talk to her once more, tomorrow Mr. Roze?"

My hunch was correct, something was bothering Miss Lily indeed and it seems even Whim is affected.

"What are the plans Master Valendorf arranged?"

"W-well, I would like Miss Lily to tell you herself. Please don't press anymore. It really is something important and I'm sure she wants to hear what you have to say when she tells you herself. You are still recovering and have amnesia, but I really hope you make your answer clear. She needs to know how you really feel. I'm sure she's willing to wait as long as she needs to for your memories to come back, but I think what you feel now is also important. It's easy to forget things, but even after so many years, I remember all the feelings I had for those important to me. I have many memories, but the strongest ones always pull through. Mr. Roze, don't you feel it? Something or someone that pulls you?"

At the mention, a flash from that distant dream fills me. It is quick and brief but so bright yet dark. The cold, the pain, her cry escapes me as soon as it touches.

"Mr. Roze?" Whim calls. I slightly shake away my thoughts.

"I don't know. Or I'm not sure." I state. She looks at me oddly.

She hangs her head down and whispers into the silence breaking it's sea.

"Did you remember something? Is it important?" I can tell from her voice that she is scared and nervous about what I will say.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if what I see is real. I don't know if what I feel is right."

"Mr. Roze, will you please tell me what you saw or remember?"

A part of me doesn't want to recall any of it, but I gather my thoughts and try to put them in words realizing for the first time since I woke up that I am not much of a talker.

"It's like a dream," I begin sharing, "some parts are so vivid while others are extremely blurred. There's light, sounds, and voices that ring in my head clearly, but when I try to see who it is...I can't. It's real, I know it. That night, the rain, the blood-" A gasp escapes her lips. "their voices. His laughter and her desperation."

"There were people other than you?"

I nod. My heartbeat starts to speed up and I start feeling nauseated as I dwell deeper.

"It was storming. I remember looking at the sky while it rained on me. I was in pain and my body felt cold. Someone laughing like a madman in the background and someone else hiccuping nearby, holding me while crying. I can't remember what she said very well, but it felt like she was...guilty."

Whim looks at me horrified, as she mentally imagined herself being there.

"Their sentences were broken. The last thing I remember is her apologizing and then I was out."

"I had no idea you went through so much-" she begins.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" I raise my voice, abruptly stopping her from completing her sentence. "I have no clue what happened or what happened after that. Right now, the most important thing is to help Miss Lily."

I don't want to think about it anymore. It's annoying. I'm sick of it, the damnable thoughts that keep plaguing me.

"That's not true!" she badgers. "Mr. Roze, that vision clearly means something to you! Isn't it trying to tell you something?"

"I know!" I snap back, shocking us both. I glance down to see my fists clenched and shaking. I had not meant to snap at her. "Sorry..."

It's frustrating when I think about it. I know that I should try to find out what happened, but something also tells me that it's better to leave it as is. That I should no longer get involved.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry. I should have minded my own business. For now, the Miss comes first. Thanks for sharing with me and goodnight."

After Whim left, I found myself pondering over the next few hours.

Why did she have to say that?

I don't understand. What's wrong with that? Why can't I just leave it alone? Why can't I be left alone?

I shake my head. I know that leaving it buried is me running away from the truth.

There must have been a reason for me to lose my memories.

...I wonder if I really want to know what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. Not much to say except for now there is a bit of RozexLily even though I'm not a fan of it. I do however acknowledge that she deserves some love. She isn't my favorite character, but she does bring hilarity to the game. I don't see Roze having feelings for her, but at times I do think that they have very touching moments. So here's a bit of RozexLily for fans of it. Please read and review!**


	3. Realize the Dream

**A/N: So I meat to update sooner. Had the chapter on my computer for a while but I needed to touch up on it. So far so good? Anyways, newest chappie is up!**

* * *

><p>It's already half day and again, nothing out of the 'norm', but it may have just been me lost in thought. Whim would occasionally glance at me with a worried look, but I would shrug it off and pretend I was alright. I tried hard not to think about it but standing around doing nothing did not make it easier. Her words would occasionally float back to my head and the vision replays quicker, more fluid, and vivid than before in a flash.<p>

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to just cast it away.

My head keeps chanting...

I don't want to die...

...I don't want to know.

...But I'm afraid to forget the only memory I have, because I might lose something else important.

I'm confused... what should I do?

"Roze?" I look up and see the Miss.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Roze." She blushes and cowers shyly. I look at her puzzled. "Actually, I really do feel fine."

Besides the constant buggy memory hammering at me, I feel completely peachy.

"Well...if you say so," her voice sounds laced with disappointment. "Why don't we take a stroll for a bit? Whim is getting the snacks ready."

I nod and follow along. We stroll down her massive garden and she brings up many childhood memories like me defending her in the forest and coming back completely tattered. All of it feels nostalgic and it eases me. It takes my mind away from a lot of...stressful things.

While listening, I can't help but feel relaxed. I even feel like I'm starting to remember them too.

Our stroll down memory lane has been really calming. I can tell that Miss Lily is trying her best for me and I can't help but smile at her efforts.

"I remember playing near those hydrangeas," she starts off on another memory. "Et doesn't know how to hold back at all. She completely tore apart a hundred square feet of years of tending those flowers. The gardener was so devastated he quit. We had to promise to help him with the plotting, double the salary, more land, and that Et never comes 50 feet within his working space."

"So that's why we had to learn gardening. I thought it was odd of you to take interest since you hate getting anything soiled and sweaty. Well, it was only me and Whim working anyway."

"Is that something you should say to your master? I give the orders and you obey, that's how it has always been-"

She pauses slightly earning confused looks from us both.

"You remember that?" she asks breathlessly.

I nod slightly. "Only the gardening part. I never knew Et tore it apart, but I don't remember Et at all during our childhood anyway."

Is it me or are the Miss' eyes shining?

"Then, what about the time I wan\ted to play house in the garden beside the water fountain?"

I frown. "That's too vague Miss Lily. We played by there many times and each time you wanted to play house, we would start off with the husband-wife concept, but in the end it was Master-Servant-Maid and a bit of pain."

A light cough erupts from her throat, "That you didn't have to remember."

Although she said that, she looks quite pleased.

"Then how about the time we played on the second floor balcony through the library?"

"You read a book... about a princess stuck in a tower. A prince visits her and takes her away from her evil stepmother and the fairytale goes on.

"You got mad because you wanted to be a princess and had Whim create a tiara. You put on one of your best dresses and pretended to be her and I played the prince. Your hair wasn't long enough so we draped down the curtains and I had to climb it from the outside."

"Ah, that was really fun. I remember you climbing up so bravely. Y-you were the perfect prince. It's just like real life...if the curtain represented status and the distance between us, you used all your might to reach the top for me." She looks away abashed, while I stare at her grimly, remembering the story a bit differently.

"It wasn't all that fun for me. The curtain was extremely silky and it was hard to grip. Whim was the one actually holding the curtain and on many occasions she nearly let go."

"R-really?" she looks surprised, "oh, now that you mention it..."

"And by the time I got to the top, I was completely exhausted, but you were so hyped that you knocked me off the rail. The drapes fell along with me so it cushioned my fall. I was lucky to have gotten away with a sprained wrist, twisted ankle, and a light concussion."

"E-eh?! Did that happen?"

I chuckle lightly. "Are we sure I'm the one with amnesia?"

"Don't make fun of me! It's not my fault you didn't get off the rail when you got up there. W-who told you to stay there like an idiot...and I didn't knock into you I was trying to.. h-hu-hu..."

"Trying to what?"

"N-nevermind! Just forget that too!"

"If you say so Miss Lily. Anyway, I think Whim should be done preparing. Let's head back."

"B-but we aren't done?!"

"Hm? Is there anything else Miss Lily?"

"W-well, no...I just though that..."

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Fine." She says with disappointment.

After a moment, Miss Lily finally speaks.

"Oh, Roze...have you replied to Sir Eugene?"

"Not yet. I'll do it later tonight."

"Don't bother waiting. We'll have tea in your room today so start thinking about what you want to say. I'll tell Whim to move everything over."

"Are you sure Miss Lily?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

As I walk away I hear a weird giggle.

"Heehee...Roze's room..."

...Maybe it's my imagination.

* * *

><p>The Miss' afternoon tea goes quite smoothly. I was given some time to think about my response. I didn't have much to say except that I will see him soon.<p>

Is it bad if I write only that much?

Whim and Miss Lily also considered different things I should mention. In the end I wrote about my condition and how I was doing. After that, it was just a few lines of nothing and see you soon.

I already asked for permission to visit grandfather and they said yes. They offered to come along, but in the end withdrew that thought saying it was a sentimental matter between my grandfather and I. My departure will be in two weeks time.

Until then, I must cater to my master's every whim.

"It's good to see you feeling better, Miss Lily," says Whim with a smile plastered on her face. "The past few days have been even more painful, but I'm happy that you're back to your usual more pleasant self. Actually you are more pleasant than ever. You haven't even pinched me yet."

"What was that?" inquires Miss Lily haughtily. "You have some nerve to say that to me. Then again, you always say too much. Maybe another lesson will do your head some good?"

"Wahh? N-no Miss Lily, I didn't mean anything bad by it! I-I just thought since you've been in such a good mood, it would be a great chance...to...to...um, share the feeling...and more!"

"Oh? Well, you did just share some of _your_ feelings, I should share _mine_, next!"

"W-wait, Miss Lil—Ow, ow, ow!"

"Well, I hope you know which feelings you should share and which to keep to yourself. If only Roze would be more honest about his..."

"...I'm sure he already is."

"Did I hear you say something, Whim?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Oh, well I guess it was just my imagination."

"You know...things would be great if they could continue on like this. Everyday, I would wake you up and get you ready. You have very lovely hair, Miss Lily."

"Well, as daughter and heir to the Valendorf, I must pay crucial attention to my image. You know that more than anyone."

"Of course I do. That's why I will always be by your side and make sure that Miss Lily is always looking her best."

"Exactly what I expect from someone contracted to me. Although you are pretty clumsy and talk too much. You also don't have much of an eye for quality and there's also the way you speak-"

"Miss!"

"Oh? Was that too much" Miss Lily chuckles. Whim releases a depressed sigh.

"...But I do agree with what you said..."

"Hm? Which part?"

Whim eyes her lady carefully. She picks up on the notion and eventually loses spirit as well.

"Miss Lily-"

"It's alright," she murmurs. "I'll need you to leave the room for a while."

It suddenly goes quiet. I turn to face them when their hushed voices die away.

It is odd for them to be so silent.

"Don't mind me, I'll be fetching some more snacks."

Whim walks out of the room leaving us behind. The Miss looks extremely grim now.

"What's going on?" I finally ask. She is silent at first, but it looks like she has finally gathered enough courage to speak with me. It must be what Whim mentioned last night.

"Roze, have you heard anything from my father?" she begins with a question. I look at her perplexed. I rarely converse with the master unless the occasion calls for it. So far, the master has yet to address anything of importance, I note.

I respond by shaking my head. When Miss Lily looks down, I can see a shadow of gloom cast around her eyes. She hung her head low to avoid eye contact with me. Whatever is bothering the Miss surely is not a small matter to be taken lightly.

"A few days ago," she starts off. I give her my undivided attention. "Father...brought up issues concerning my future.

"Roze, how old am I?" I almost choke on air when she asks. From the way she turns her head away, I can tell she really doesn't want me to answer that, but I also know that it is a question no one can avoid. It is an answer we all know very well and something I recently remembered. In fact, I just remembered my age, now that I must acknowledge hers.

"...25." I state. My current age is 24, a year younger than Miss Lily. I compare the me now to the me at the age of 17, assuming that I remember correctly.

If it were the me from my adolescence, I would have announced it nonchalantly and without reserve. I believe I was an ignorant child growing up, inconsiderate of the feelings that may arise at the words I spoke. If I recall correctly, I was reserved in the social department, but that reservation was something I lacked when called upon to speak. Blunt and unsocial. It's funny how I'm able to recall this so easily. At the same time it feels like I'm grasping at puzzle pieces, trying to rebuild the full picture, but when I search for the pieces of that one memory, they aren't there. Like they weren't included in the set...or perhaps taken.

"Do you know what it means to be a woman at my age?" I momentarily lose track of our main concern. Seeing Miss Lily so distressed made me feel guilty. I should have paid more attention.

"Women of noble lineage are brought up mannerful, graceful, and proud of their family name. It is our honor to carry it on." The Miss glances at me painfully and I think I finally understand why. "I have been sought after since the marriageable age of 18, but I've turned it all down up to this point. Most women are married off instantly for the sake of preserving their name.

"Father was lenient. He believed that I would choose my own path, partner, and future. He didn't think it would take 7 years, though and now he's worrying."

I look at her with sympathetic eyes knowing how much she valued her rights as a woman. She wasn't the type to sit back and let things sweep her away. She has always been the one to make the decisions and it seems this is one of the hardest she has to make.

"Father wants to arrange a meeting for me with a merchant friend's son. They have connections and assets relating to outside trade and marketing. This...setup, could be beneficial for my family... and... future."

"..."

"...what do you think I should do, Roze?"

If my head isn't pounding, then surely it is my heart. I knew right then and there how important the Miss is to me.

"Are you asking for my opinion?" Is it right for me to say what I think is right?

"...I want to hear from you, who is my closest attendant along with Whim, what you think of this arrangement."

At such a crucial time, I found it hard to take her seriously. I just wasn't use to her being like this.

"And if I answer, what will become of you? Are you looking for my opinion or a reason to escape?"

"I am no coward!" She injects. "My decision has already been made. I only wish to hear what you have to say. What you think matters to me...I have decided that no matter what you say, I won't waver. I know what is best for me and my future. But when I think about words that are never said...I can't move on."

"So you really have decided..." The truth is, my heart hurts for her.

"These past few days have been like a fairytale," she murmurs.

"I know...you loved them very much," I say while recalling the memory on the balcony, how she wanted to be a princess and awaited her prince.

But it's time to stop dreaming, to stop running away from the truth set before us. Even if we try to turn a blind eye, I know that in the back of our mind, it will echo eternally.

"You are not a princess, Miss Lily."

"Mhm. I'm the proud daughter and heir to the Valendorf name."

I think that somewhere inside me I believed I would forever serve the Miss along with Whim as our days continue in leisure, flowing along safely and contently within the comforts of her fairytale like world. These past few days were indeed, a dream. And now it ends.

"I believe that the decision you make is something you have thought hard on and will inevitably lead to your happiness. If it is one that you believe is right, then I too will support it."

"I do believe it is right. It's what my heart says."

"...Then you..." I whisper slightly reluctant.

"I will meet him. I have not decided whether he is potentially suited to be my husband."

"That's good to hear. Your decision is rational."

She smiles at me earnestly. It seems that for now, our talk about the arrangement is done. Yet, her bottom lip quivers rapidly and her breathing becomes short. It's no use holding back anymore. She latches onto me and buries her face into my chest, then breaks into hysteric sobs. The motion is so quick I did not register the spilled tea on my sleeves until a cold minute later.

"I-if only..." she hiccups, "if only y-you loved me, too!"

Tthe pain in my chest cannot compare to hers, but even still it aches having to watch her cry. I put my arms around her gently, trying to ease her.

"...I do love you." I do. I love the memories she gave me, the way she shows affection, I love the life she created for me. I love the people I came to know because of her. "If you ask me for anything, I would give it to you."

If I could only return the favor...

"Don't go saying something you don't mean. That isn't like you, Roze."

She keeps her face buried, but her words are clear. "Your love will never be the love I want it to be."

It is true. I love her enough that she is someone special and irreplaceable. I don't need any memory to tell me how I feel because my feelings for Miss Lily have always been here.

"Is there nothing I can do for you?"

She laughs somewhat pleasant. "It's funny how after so many years, only now you choose to do something out of your own will."

"Well, when you lose a lot of your memories, you come to realize how important the things you still have are." Following her lead, I half joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's enough that I have you..." she whispers. "I'm happy having you beside me.

"S-sorry for just crying out like that. I-I...it's so disgraceful of me."

When she finally let go, I felt like I was losing something else important. There's a lash to my heart and I feel like if there are anymore, I would be the one to break.

"Let's go for another stroll," suggests Miss Lily, trying to avert our attention. "Y-you might want to change though. It is uncomfortable to walk around in cold garments."

I give her a quick nod and she leaves the room.

I want to tell her that if she wished it, I would serve her forever, that I could not imagine being anywhere else but by her side. I think to tell her during the stroll. I too, don't want to leave things unsaid.

As I reach into my closet, I pull for another coat. I rummage around until I find a spare, but an odd glint catches my eye. Buried beneath piles of unwashed laundry, I find another coat much like the one in my hands. The only difference in them being one is crisp and unworn, almost new while the other crumpled, soiled and tattered with ware.

I study it, contemplating the reasons for it's carnage and ruin. I wonder when I last wore it and why it was still in my closet. It is so badly battered, that I am surprised it wasn't quickly thrown out. The coat is crusty all over with dirt and dark spots. They are so dry that I could scratch it off, but I don't. I study it a bit longer and search it inside and out. The pockets are empty and the stitches are cleanly sewn.

At first I assumed the tatters were from a rough outing, but when I analyzed it over, there was a major tear in the front. A clean cut along the right clavicle down the left ribcage. I feel the blood in my body run dry almost as if I were bleeding it out. I stare at the cloth once more...evidence that I had been attacked.

Another episode of flashes shudder in my head as I relive the strike to my front.

I quickly pull off my shirt to analyze my chest, but it is unmarked.

Am I imagining things?

I run my fingers through the worn material again feeling for anything that might be out of place. Something about this coat doesn't seem right. It isn't just my gut tell me so. I could literally feel the power of my imagination running down my skin.

My fingers fasten around a tiny round object hidden in between the crevice of the shoulder plates. I yank it out from it's hiding place and study it even closer. It is the glint I saw early. I hold in my hands a small emerald amulet.

As if some mysterious force acted upon it, the emerald began to shine, sending out waves of lucid light.

I look down to my right hand as I feel a jittery sensation enclose my ring finger. Thick rings of aqua blue light encircle it and manifest to form a true ring engraved with symbolic markings I could not read.

The thumping of my heart went on another rage and I feel like another headache making it's way. It races with anticipation and anxiety. A part of me does not want to know what will happen. I should run away while I still can. But I don't. The other side of me tells me to stay put, to let it engulf me. Whether I did or didn't, I would never know which to regret.

* * *

><p>It's her again, the girl from that dream. Her figure is cloaked in black and wanes when she is touched by light. The more I try to see her, the more she merges into the dark, so I turn away.<p>

Why can't I see her?

Why is it so dark?

Again, we're in the position from my dream. She cradles me in her arms and cries along the storm.

Her words still come out muffled, but I am trying harder to hear her.

"Don't die!" she screams. I barely make it out as it mixes in with the clap of thunder.

"Roze, Please!" she continues. "I can't do this! I can't let him die!"

"Save him!" she continues to cry.

The pacing of my heart increases tenfold. What the hell is going on?

"Save him? He should not have gotten involved in the first place," the voice of a man fills my ears. It sounds calm, yet slightly insane. "It's too bad. I wanted him to be stronger, but I just don't have the time to be playing around like this."

I feel warm droplets splash against my cheek and I try to look at her once more. I still can't see who she is nor could I see that man.

And once again they begin to fade.

Wait! I try to call out.

Who are you?!

But my voice never gets through.

"If you want...ve ..im. Do you...?" I'm not sure whether it is me or the dream but the voices start to tune out.

Weak, the connection is too weak. Or is it because I'm too weak?

What happened to me that night? Why was I in that mess?

Weak. That single word replays in my head.

"...Forget." The man's voice resounds clearly, vibrating into every cell of my body.

I feel it, another lash to my heart this time stronger than any I felt so far.

Why do I have to forget?

What did I forget?

What happens if I remember?

"...Don't die...-ze." The female hiccups.

And everything starts to disintegrate, little by little.

I don't know what to do.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to forget.

I don't want to remember.

I don't want to get hurt anymore.

There's just too much I can't comprehend.

His voice, her desperation. I can't understand them.

...Stop, just stop...

Leave me alone...!

I don't want to hear any more, I don't want any of this anymore!

But the only words that ever reach the sky are hers.

"...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p>I wake up to bright lights and the feeling of cold, sleek wood, and the calling of my name like the one in my dreams. It's like living a nightmare, listening to the horror in their voice as they cry out to me.<p>

"Roze!" Lily calls.

"Wake up, please!" Whim cries frantically. "Uh? He's awake? H-he's awake! Mr. Roze!"

"Roze, can you hear me?!" cries Lily. Their face and voice are ridden in panic.

I slowly nod, but it hurts. Did I hit my head?

I thought the blur of sight would adjust after sometime but it doesn't. When I finally sit up, I feel wet trails descend my cheeks.

I want to laugh. I want to forget this nightmare. I want to forget everything that makes no sense.

But I can't escape it.

When I look at Miss Lily and Whim's face, I want to laugh out of hypocrisy.

I crack a wry smile and put them on edge.

"Roze..." Miss Lily croons in an affectionate voice, but I shake my head wanting her to stop.

"I'm so sorry..." I manage to squeeze out, almost mimicking the guilty scene in my dream. I repeat the voice while listening to it in the back of my head. It occupies the rest of my thoughts and drives me down a sketchy pass.

"It's okay," she says as she tries to reach out to me with her hand. I back away.

I think my mind has finally shattered.

"I can't stay here anymore."

It's a good thing I never told her what I wanted to say earlier, about me staying by her side. I would have regretted it because I too have finally decided what I must do from now on. I can only hope she will one day forgive me.

"W-wha...?"

All the memories we have shared until now, the life created for me, the love that she offered, I'm about to throw it all away.

All so I could chase after a voice inside my head.

"Why-?"

I can't give up on the only clue I have.

I can't run away nor can I forget her guilt...

Because...

"_...I'm so sorry..." _

...it sounded like a goodbye.

"I won't let her to disappear."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**A/N: Yes, more RozexLily for those who like it. Written in my perspective of how their relationship might really turn out, but that might be the end of it. I currently am focused on this story so I will try to update soon. More characters will be introduced soon! Stay tuned! (LOL I sound like a broadcast).**


	4. The Hardest Part is Leaving pt 1

**A/N: Hi there, new chapter! Sorry if you might find this part boring. I'm just introducing a few characters in this chapter. It's more of a fill in to start on the next segment. It's also kind of rushed. Tell me if you think so. I really want to progress with the story, but if it seems like I did a bad job, let me know. And if you don't like it, I hope you will still leave a comment. Anything is fine. Have a nice read.**

* * *

><p>"Roze, you finally made it!" An old man with gray hair slicked back and a thin beard rushed over to the carriage.<p>

I step out carefully, making it to the ground. Grandfather came to pick me up at the station in Naam, a city close to the cabin that Grandfather lives in. His home is located on the outskirt, in the woods behind the city.

"It's good to see you, Old Man," I say almost rudely. "Sorry." I add quickly while rubbing the back of my head.

He chuckles. "It's good to know you haven't changed much. You look to be in plenty health, wonderful."

"I can say the same to you." I scan him over quickly, remembering his letter. Although he was old and thin, the man was no where near being frail or crumpled looking. His arms were shaky though, because of years of hard labor.

"Come on, boy. We have much to talk about."

I nod and follow him through the city.

In less than an hour, we arrive at the cabin. It's worn and small, yet comfortable and...nostalgic.

"Welcome home, Roze."

My inside feels slightly fluttery and my cheeks feel kind of hot. It's kind of gross.

"Yeah, thanks," I splutter.

"My boy! What are you getting shy at?" He rubs my head roughly. Normally, I would feel...annoyed, I think. But right now, I can't help, but feel happy that he is...happy.

"There isn't much room, but make yourself at home. My doctor will be here in a while so keep yourself busy while I'm getting my check up."

I nod. I wonder how old he is now...70? 75? I wonder how much longer he can take care of himself.

"By the way, how are the Valendorf's?"

I pause for a brief minute before I reply, recalling what happened.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you have everything you need, Mr. Roze?" asks Whim.<em>

_"Ah. That should be everything, thank you."_

_"Have a safe trip. We will be praying for you," bids Master Valendorf._

_I nod._

_I turn to Miss Lily who has yet to say a word. Her face is downcast and refuses to meet me with her eyes._

_Three days ago, I announced my departure. It had been quite a shock to everyone, especially the Miss._

_No one was prepared for what I was about to say, not even me._

_Since then, Master Valendorf has arranged for my immediate departure after I had explained the anxious feeling welding inside of me. Miss Lily on the other hand had stayed quiet for most of the days, not speaking unless called upon. Whim had been by her side doing her best to bring up her spirits._

_It's my fault, I know. She wanted me to be there when times were hard, but now I'm the one making it hardest on her._

_"The letter...I guess I don't need it." I say, knowing that this time I have to be the one to strike a conversation. Because of my abrupt decision, I never sent it. Instead we sent an urgent note to my grandfather announcing my rather sudden visit._

_She responds with a nod._

_I want to apologize, but I can't. I feel as if I were to say, 'I'm sorry', I will truly never be forgiven._

_"So this is goodbye..."_

_She remains silent and still, earning worried looks from her father and maid._

_I open my mouth, trying to say something, hoping desperately that this isn't how it ends._

_Life, love...things that are precious...memories._

_Don't let it end like this._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Miss Lily finally looks up at me with withheld tears. It renders me shocked and speechless._

_"Because of my immaturity, I'm making it hard for you to leave. You don't have to worry about me anymore, Roze. I'm fine now, you've done more than enough."_

_"Miss Lily..."_

_"You should get going or it'll get dark really soon. Give your grandfather our best regards."_

_I nod._

_"I should be the one thanking you."_

_She smiles._

_"I guess we are even then."_

_"Ah. Goodbye, Miss Lily, Whim, Master Valendorf."_

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

><p>"I see. So you aren't going back?" I merely shake my head.<p>

"No. I'm going to travel."

Grandfather doesn't say anything. It looks like he's thinking of something.

"What is it?" I ask.

He breaks into laughter, "Well, take your time. It's been a while since we last had a nice long chat. A few days here will have you prepared to take on the world!"

I cross my arms at his profound spirit.

"Yeah well, it's not like I decided where to go yet. Besides, shouldn't you be at your appointment, now?"

"Oh, is it time already? Well, guess we'll have to stop here for now. I'll see you in a bit, boy."

"Uhuh. See you later Old Man."

A while later, grandfather returns. I spent the last hour settling in and then just preparing dinner.

"Something smells delicious. Is it dinner time already?"

I raise an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"It's just soup and bread."

"That may be, but your company makes it all the better."

Ah, it's that gross feeling again. Technically it isn't, but it's just kinda gross in a way.

"You're getting all shy again, Roze."

"You're imagining things," my tone is as flat and harsh as always, but he just laughs.

"I can take you into town for some shopping tomorrow. Get a few good deals, while we are at it. The benefits of living a long and cultivating life."

For the next hour and so, he bragged about his life. He would ask me how I am doing and about life living in the Valendorf mansion. I responded occasionally when I could.

The night goes by quickly and before we know it, we're out.

* * *

><p>The next four days go without a hitch. Shopping was actually quite ideal. I was able to secure a lot of supplies and equipment thanks to the Old Man's connections. It had been fun to meet his acquaintances and be introduced as 'family'. Some of them I had met before when I was young. It took a while but I was eventually able to remember some things. Living with the Old Man had been some of the best years of my life.<p>

He had asked me to go into town earlier to buy ingredients for dinner later, while he had his daily check up. I found out that a year ago, he had only needed to visit once a week, but his life is surely deteriorating. Age had not been too cruel, but it is starting to effect him.

I admit, I'm worried.

I...want to live with him. Again. I miss being at his side and training with him. I miss my childhood.

...But I can't. Memories are all I can ever have.

"Roze!" someone calls. I turn my attention ahead of me. It's my grandfather's nurse.

"Please come to the hospital immediately!" The blood inside me freezes. What is she doing here? What happened to the Old Man? Is he safe?

"Hurry!" Her cry shocks me out of my stupor and I immediately follow after.

When I arrive at his room, I find him hooked to many machines, weak and breathing painfully.

"Grandfather!" I shout.

No, I don't want to lose anything, anyone!

"...Roze, what are you doing here?"

I rush to his side and reach for his hand. They are really thin, frail even. His fingertips were slightly cold, but they held on.

"What a surprise to see you..."

"Shut up. It isn't the time to be joking!" I snap, but he only smiles.

"Don't get so worked up. It's only a mild fall."

"Fall my ass, you look like you just walked through death's door and came back."

"Sir!" The nurse calls me. "Please, you musn't bother the patient. He's still recovering."

Bothering? I'm the one who's bothered.

"Now, now. I'm fine, really. A bit of rest and I'll be back on my feet tomorrow."

"Grandfather..."

"I'll be fine, let me rest for now, my boy. I have a lot of things to tell you, but it has to wait."

I hold his hands tighter, while his only gets weaker. His breathing is steady so I know he is only sleeping.

"Mr. Roze, I think you should leave now."

"Let me stay a bit longer..."

"But visiting hours-"

"Please!" I beg hoarsely.

She nods and leaves.

Please.

Please don't take him from me.

* * *

><p>I went home alone that night. I never knew the cabin could be so cold. I never thought it could be so frightening by myself. But grandfather spent years living alone in this room. How much more painful is it for him than for me?<p>

I sit at the foot of my bed lost in thought, unable to let sleep overcome me.

There is squeaking and the sound of wheels rolling through a dirt road.

Why would there be anyone other than grandfather coming through the woods.

I rush to the front door and peer through the side window.

A small carriage stops by the doorway and off comes a robed man. It's dark and I can't quite see who it is.

Could he be an acquaintance? But it is ill timing on his part.

Something about the man is different.

He knocks on the door while I reach for a small knife hidden underneath the furniture and hide it under my sleeves.

I open the door cautiously, awaiting his response.

"Who are you?" I question, hostilely.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I mean no harm." The man pulls down his hood to reveal thick, short hair and horns going in on the side of his head.

A mana? What would a mana be doing here at this hour?

"Are you perhaps, Rozeluxe Meitzen?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I guess it's only fair trade. My name is Yun. I'm a mercenary."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know if you are the man I am looking for."

I glare at his alarmingly.

"Fine. I am. Now what do you want?"

"I apologize for the late arrival, but it will be safer if we speak indoors."

He removes his robe and empties his pocket and every other area to ensure he has nothing to hide, including removing a concealed stinger brace on his right hand.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can take out your weapon and press it against my neck."

Guess he caught on. I can tell he's trained by the way he pinpointed my concealed knife so easily. This mana is no ordinary mana.

I nod as he hands over his weapon as a sign of truce as I put away mine. Letting him in might not be a good decision, but I guess I'll just have to find out.

We take a seat in the comforts of the cabin and get down right to the subject.

"I have been hired to help you," je begins.

"Hired?" I question, not believing his testimony.

"Yes. I have contracted with the Valendorf name through monetary means in order to help you on your journey. My master has not detailed me any further of your curriculum, but a job is a job and I always see it through. As proof of my allegiance, I was given this."

He takes out something that appears to be a seal with the Valendorf crest.

"If you had this the whole time, why didn't you just show it to me in the beginning?"

"Like you, I was also being cautious. You could have lied and pretended to be him while staking out."

"I get it. Precautions aside, what are you doing here? At this time?"

"It is as I have said. My current master is none other than the next head of the Valendorf name."

"Miss Lily..."

What is she thinking? Sending a mercenary after me...

"She asked me to meet with you as soon as possible and true to her wish, I did just that even if it means an intrusion of privacy. I do apologize, I don't like the idea of letting others into my personal space either. Normally I wouldn't get into my client's business and I don't intend to start, however, if you can brief me into your situation, things will proceed much smoother."

I nod, understanding his situation.

"What do you want to know...Yun?"

Nodding, Yun slips the seal away into a hidden sleeve. To think I just let the guy in. He may have already killed me five times over.

"First off, what is your objective. Second, what do you intend to do? The rest we can work out later. As for payment, I have already received a down payment from my master. The rest will be given when the mission is complete."

"I see, thank you for your help."

"It is not a problem, just a job. I was informed that this cabin belonged to your grandfather...is he asleep."

I look at him sharply, still wary.

"No. He's not here."

"I see."

Sensing my hostility, he drops the subject completely and went back to our previous topic.

"So, what is your objective?"

I merely nod, continuing on. "I'm looking for someone."

"A search then? A name would suffice. Age, gender, hair color and any other information you can provide will be much more helpful."

"Sorry, I can't," I merely state.

"And the reason for that is?" I sense no irritation or dissatisfaction, but a cool allure had always been present.

Obviously, I do not completely trust him, but with the information I can provide, it isn't likely he can do much on his own.

"I only know that she is female with long hair. She's young, judging by her voice, I'd say late teen to early twenties."

"Is there anything else you can share?"

I shake my head, slightly disappointed, myself. I hadn't thought about it until now, but the person I am searching for could be anyone and anywhere.

"Not much to work with...this is an almost impossible request."

"You can go back if you want. The Miss will still pay you for your time."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I said it is an 'almost' impossible request'. As long as there's a clue, we'll find her."

"So I guess that means we'll be cooperating with each other."

"Indeed it is so. We can deal with any other concerns tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Wait. Where are you staying?"

"You don't have to concern yourself with that. The important things have already been established, any more and we'll be wary for the trip."

"Basically, I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine? Fine, but we leave when I am ready."

"Alright, whatever business you have, get it done as soon as you can."

With that, he coolly walks out and vanishes into the night.

I watch momentarily to make sure he doesn't come back or tries a sneak attack.

His sudden entrance and departure leaves me wary and worn, but maybe I can finally hit the hay. When I check to see no more signs, I lock up everything and head to bed.

Too much happened too suddenly. That's the only way I can look at today. If I'm about to embark on a journey, I have to keep my guard up.

If I'm going to leave, I have to make sure not to leave any loose ends.

The thought of grandfather in the hospital comes to mind and also the thought that I may never see him again.

I have to make sure I won't regret it later.

Things only seem to get harder.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**A/N: So yay! Yun and Eugene! If you are waiting for Ulrika, sorry but she won't make an appearance just yet. More characters to come, especially if you are looking forward to some of the characters from Mana Khemia 1. I won't reveal who they are yet, but some of them will appear in the story. Have a nice read, until then!**


	5. The Hardest Part is Leaving pt 2

**A/N: Another update! Things are getting more intense. This chapter reveals a lot more to the story! So get ready for a revelation.**

* * *

><p>The first thing I think to do is see the Old Man. I know very well how early it is and that he might not be awake, but I'm growing anxious. Right now, I don't know if I can handle seeing him, but I want to be there soon, as soon as I can.<p>

But the morning sun tells me I should wait a while longer. He needs his rest. He also promised he would be alright with that confident tone. I just have to believe and hold out, like he has.

So I end up strolling down the morning market, searching for a bite to eat. I already miss having breakfast with him as well as those from the mansion. It makes me realize how painfully attached I am to them and that I shouldn't be. I was the one who decided to leave, to part and not turn back. Yet a bit of me had also been left behind, hoping I would turn around and run back to that beloved circle.

It won't happen, I can't let it. The part of me that has yet to leave will eventually catch up to the current me. That's what I have decided.

I shake away my thoughts trying to renew my resolve. If I can't handle even this, how do I expect to survive my journey?

The streets are cold and unpleasant, still dark and incomplete.

Hurry up already, Sun. The cold keeps gnawing deeper.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon."

I turn around to follow the voice, finding Yun a few feet away carrying a few bags.

"Oh, it's you."

"That's not the right way to greet someone. Well, it doesn't matter. Are you here to buy supplies? The trip will be a long one if you haven't figured."

I shake my head. "No, just getting something to eat. I can make a valid guess as to why you are here, but it's still quite early. What are you gonna do next?"

With his arms crossed, he shrugs nonchalantly.

"I've already made arrangements for the departure. I was going to give you a visit at around noon to see if you were ready to go, but I'll just talk with you now. When can we leave?"

"Noon at the earliest. I still have to pay one last visit. My grandfather is in the hospital. I'm just waiting for him to get up."

He looks shocked for a brief second, but is soon replaced by his cool exterior.

"If you don't mind, I can tag along and collect some info while we wait."

I can tell he did not intend to get any further involved. We set off throughout the rest of the market until the Sun nearly reached it's peak. By now, Grandfather should be up.

* * *

><p>When we reached the hospital, Yun left to gather more intel. I think he actually left to give me time to speak alone. He's a weird mana.<p>

I knock on Grandfather's door and enter. He is sitting upright and joking away with the young nurse from yesterday. I could hardly believe that just yesterday he was at death's door.

"Grandfather," I address, gaining his attention.

"Roze, what took you so long?" He smiles and beckons me over.

I throw him an annoyed look. "I wanted to make sure you had plenty of rest, but it looks like you're fixed like new."

I don't really mean it. I was being childish and sarcastic because I had been truly worried.

"Haha, you're upset. Sorry for being a fool of an old man."

"You're not just a fool of an old man," I begin to berate him but instead I say, "...you're my grandfather."

I feel gross. He definitely heard me.

"Take a seat. We've got a lot to say right?"

"That's right," I cross my arms, "but you should rest a bit more. You honestly look like shit."

He responds with more laughter.

"No, we have to talk now. I can't postpone it any longer."

The drop in his voice alerted me and I grew suspicious.

The nurse excuses herself and leaves the room. A moment later, Grandfather speaks up.

"Roze, I need you to tell me all that you can remember. I know it's only been a short time since you woke up, but it's dire that you do."

The serious look in his eyes told me that jokes were over. He knew something no one else did and it may have something to do with my lost memories.

I begin by telling him what happened when I woke up and the events that happened afterward. Then I revealed the changes and new found information from the latest dream.

"...I decided that no matter what, I have to find her."

"No matter what..." he repeats.

"Ah." A feeling stronger than my attachment to those I loved had already begun to pull me away into a direction filled with secrets.

"You've really grown Roze," he praises gently.

I don't say anything.

"Seeing you now, I'm very proud of you."

I snort. I'm not being polite, but with him, I feel like I don't have to, that it's always been like this.

"Why? There isn't much to be proud of. I can barely hold out on my own when I think I might lose you. That and you already know that I am leaving you today of all days when I should be here helping you recover."

He smiles just like he always does and speaks in that jolly manner.

"I would have liked for you to stay longer, but anymore and I'll regret it. I should have let you leave before you saw me in this sorry state, but I couldn't help but want my one and only grandson at my side."

And the guilt is back. It's as painful as I remembered when I left the mansion.

"Don't make that face, my boy. This day would have eventually come. I knew, but I tried hard to keep you as long as I could from the day you first arrived. In a way, this fall is my punishment for keeping you to myself."

"What senile things are you blabbing now, Old Man?" Shit, I can't bare to look at him anymore. I know he isn't okay and that he is merely pretending to look strong. For my sake.

"Look at me, Roze. This is not your fault!" He grabs me strongly by the collar and hoists me closer.

"The journey that you must partake is a long and dangerous one. I've always known that this is the life meant for you. Since you were eighteen, no- since the moment you were born! I have always known that—that!" I look at grandfather to see his painful expression. Tears squirm out between his closed eyes and his fist shakes desperately trying to hold on. No...he's trying to let go.

"Grandfather..." I murmur.

"Listen to me, Roze. I have a lot of things to tell you including the reason I haven't told you until now."

I hesitate. That part of me that doesn't want to know is here right now. I shouldn't have to sacrifice anything and stay with him instead. I can still avoid it, this damnable lifestyle.

"You need to rest-"

"Are you running away? Didn't you decide already?"

My eyes widen.

_'...I'm so sorry...' _

It's always her voice I hear most clearly. Always...so much more powerful than my own. And I'm always trying to reach out to her shadow...always hoping...

...Why now? Why does it have to be me? Why do I have to choose between her and my loved ones?

"Are you feeling guilty now? You should...but I can't blame you. You were never to blame."

Grandfather lets go of my collar, allowing the tension to ease.

"Roze, when you were born, I always knew you were special. I knew you would be talented with the sword so I taught you the ways of swordsmanship. I later came to regret it and tried to hide you away by sending you to the Valendorf's. But you kept growing stronger and stronger until I realized, I could not contain you...anywhere..."

"...What do you mean by that...?" I just don't understand. My life puzzle just keeps getting bigger.

"On the day you were born, I met a boy. He was a genius with a blade. I could hardly comprehend his power. The boy was pure and talented, I praised him, but deep down inside me, I knew that his purity could be tainted, twisted. I tried to warn him about such power, but he was at an age where he could not comprehend such a thing."

"But what does he have to do with me?"

"...The ring on your right hand. It was once mine...It disappeared that day when I met the boy, the moment you were also born."

Could I really believe such a thing? It may just be a coincidence.

"When I arrived at your parent's to see Rosalia carrying you in her arms, I was overjoyed. I ran over to her and swiped you into my arms. I felt it then, the power of that ring. Somehow, it had transferred to you. I had it for years, there was no way for me to mistake it."

I could hardly follow his story, but somehow I knew that this may be the clue I need. The clue to finding that girl and ending all this sorrow.

"When I injured myself back then, it was because of that boy. He had grown immensely strong and I can only imagine just how much stronger he has become. He continues to crave for power and wants nothing more to fight with all that he has. Right now, you can't defeat him."

"Wait, why would I need to fight him?" I look at Grandfather with a ludicrous face. If the man was so powerful, the obvious decision would be to avoid such a confrontation.

"The girl you are looking for...you have her amulet, correct?"

Ah, that's right...at that time in my room, it was hidden between my shoulder plates.

I pull it out of my pocket, forgetting I had left it in my coat for days.

"You mean this? I don't know if it is her's, but it resonated with the ring."

That's right, why didn't I make the connection sooner? Was I so lost in my own frivolous world that I strayed away from the truth?

"You understand now, right? That resonance, although I'm not quite sure what caused it, materialized the ring that disappeared years ago. The ring is a pair and the other one belongs to the man I mentioned before. It is inevitable that you will meet. You have to meet him...fight him...if you ever want to find her. I have no doubt in my mind that they two of them are connected somehow."

"Nothing is ever going to be that easy, is it?" How I want to just punch a hole into the wall right now.

...Grandfather...do you know who they are? Or where I should look?"

"Ah, yes. The man you are looking for...his name is Reicher Wallach. As for the girl—ngh!"

"Grandfather?" I look at him startled. He suddenly clings to his head and his breathing becomes labored.

"Nghh—ugh...ack! She is-" His pain becomes tenfold and his screams become stronger.

"Nurse!" I call out. My heart beats rapidly, thumping harder and harder at each passing second.

"Get the doctor, hurry!"

I feel him grab at my hand.

"Grandfather!"

"Roze! That girl! She is-" What? What are you trying to tell me?

".Ngk! -ow...I—know!"

"Hang in there!" My pleas become desperate. What the hell is taking them so long?!

The door bursts open and medics scramble to his bedside trying to push me out.

"Hey!" I shout.

"You have to get out, sir!" cries the medic as he pushes me out. I realize that I am no longer holding on to Grandfather.

"Grandfather!" I continue to shout.

"Ugk...don't...I-I don't know who s-she is..."

"Grand-"

"Sir, please move aside!"

And the doors close on me.

I can't see him.

I can't hear him.

I can no longer be at his side...

What do I do?

* * *

><p>"How long do you plan to make me wait?"<p>

Huh?

"...Yun?"

"It's three hours pass our scheduled departure, I thought I would check up on you since it shouldn't have taken that long...What are you-?"

For a moment he looked shocked. Am I imagining things? "Nevermind," he says, "take your time."

Three hours he said...have I been here for three hours?

The door icreaks open my attention snaps to the doctor in front of me.

"You're his family, correct!"

"...Ah." I barely respond.

"His condition is stable now and he's finally asleep. We don't know when he will wake up, but we'll be keeping him in the hospital for a while. He will not be returning any time soon."

"...He's alive..." I manage to breathe out.

"Yes, he is a strong man. I should also mention that he has already signed a note allowing us to keep him here, prior to yesterday's visit. It also seems that he has filed paperwork to move into a nursing home when he is released."

"When did he...?"

"I'm sorry. I was asked to tell you in case something were to happen to him."

What is this...? Such a hollow feeling in my chest.

"...He knew?"

"I beg your pardon?"

I shake my head.

Of course he knew. He knew that someday I would leave him, so he prepared himself. That was the right thing to do.

But why do I feel so empty?

I suddenly recall the memories of him from when I was just a boy. I recall the events and outings we had in the past few days.

So that's where the feeling is coming from.

That's right...it's time we parted.

* * *

><p>"Are you positive you want to leave like this?" Yun asks in a somewhat concerned manner. He brought over a tiny carriage. Small it may be but it was more than enough to fit two men.<p>

"It's alright. I have to leave now, I can't waste anymore time."

"...I can't stay here anymore."

"If you are sure then I won't stop you. You just can't regret it later."

As hard as it seems, I think I'm...okay.

"I won't. Everything I ever learned was from him. I'll use everything he ever taught me to get by. I...have to find that girl no matter what. That's the most important thing right now and he knows it too. I'm betting...I'm giving up everything I have on this."

"I may be blunt, but your words are bleak."

"Guess that's how it seems."

"E-excuse me..." We turn to see the nurse who had tended to my grandfather. "Before you go...I thought I should tell you what I heard from Mr. Eugene."

"What could it be?" questions Yun.

"B-before he-he fell...asleep, he mentioned you. H-he also said something about going to the three Great Cities of Alm Nekaiah."

"The three cities?" I repeat. "Why?"

"I-I don't know, but he said you must."

"The three Great Cities, huh," ponders Yun. "The first lands to come to power and create our current province. Maleki the Undying Beauty, Talevei the Unending Riches, and Urukai the Unwavering Dream. Why would he want you to go there?"

I take a moment to digest the new information. Indeed, why would I need to visit the three most powerful lands in the region?

"Yun, let's get going."

"You don't find this suspicious even a bit?"

"Suspicious or not, we're going."

I thank the nurse who relayed us the information and enter the carriage, setting off toward the closest city, Maleki.

"You're quest just gets odder and odder, is there anything else I should know."

I realize that I have a lot to fill him in about so I start from the beginning of my awakening.

"This has turned into a crazy mission, just as I suspected, but I'm getting paid plenty for this so I'll go along for now."

"You can still back out," I offer him again.

"It's not something I can't handle, I'm sure of it."

He seems to always be confident. Guess this lifestyle is normal for him.

"It'll only get crazier, I'm sure, but from this point on, there's no turning back." I say.

He nods in agreement and we continue to devise a plan for our journey.

I stare out the window noticing the Sun had already started setting. The day is almost over. It went by so fast that it almost felt like nothing had been accomplished.

That would be a lie though because at least now I have renewed my resolve. I now have a clue. It would also be a lie if I said I didn't damn myself. But I won't waver anymore.

I have to get stronger.

I have to keep going.

There's no more going back.

There's no longer a place for me to return.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

**A/N: I'm kinda in a rush. Hope you will Read and Review! Bye!**


	6. Guidance

**A/N: It took me another year...I can only apologize, but thanks to anyone who are still willing to follow this. **

**Just a reminder**

_Italicized words are for flashback and dreams, something that happened in the past._

**Bolded words are for emphasis or something I would like you to read up on.**

Underlined words, I don't really use...haven't found a use for them yet.

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There's a subtle glow far pass the rocky distance as the sun peeks between the blue and gray. The path is moist thanks to the lingering fog that had yet to dissipate, slightly sinking the coach's wheels into soft dirt.<p>

I see the outline of the town gate a mile away and within it, the small stores and setups of the village. We are one stop closer to our first goal, one town away from the major city of Maleki.

For now, we decide to rest at the nearest village, Onkui, just a day away from our true destination. In any case, Yun also wanted to collect some intel.

I use this time to recollect our journey so far as many stores have yet to set up.

It's been three mornings since we left Naam and departed for Maleki...the most beautiful of cities. The city itself is known for it's naturalistic view and materials, going so far as to eat only organic foods and process recyclable goods.

Why of all places we chose this one, I had a few reasons in mind.

Prior to the departure, Yun and I discussed many routes and came up with a plan to cover the grounds in the quickest manner.

He had no problem with it, however, many questions still boggled him as we set forth, some I also shared.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Why not visit the town you were first discovered in?"_

_He looked at me with a questioning stare, one that held only curiosity and nothing more._

_Most people would try to retrace their steps rather than jump to the nearest town without a clue._

_Thing is, my situation is far from normal and as far as I can tell, I may not be so either regrettably._

"_A hunch." I responded._

"_A hunch? Pray tell that there be a reason behind it?"_

_I responded as best I could, desperately trying to understand it myself._

"_I just have a feeling that I won't find anything there...at least not right now. Whatever happened and whatever it is that I'm connected to, it's left no trace as far as I'm concerned. Miss Lily had Whim check in with the villagers and found nothing suspicious. No villager had come in contact with me prior to being found. They said that a few hunters left town one early morning and found me soaked and high with pneumonia. Otherwise, this would be all too easy. There wouldn't be a point in going so far."_

"_Are you saying that perhaps...something beyond our current understanding is at play? That you may have been part of something grand, but have been outcast from the story?"_

"_In other words, yes. The girl I want to find may have tried to save me...protect me from something I know nothing about. Or I may have known, but have completely forgotten."_

"_Why do you think she did it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Then why put the life she saved back in harms way?"_

_I thought about it too in my head, so many times I'd lost count. If I had been saved, why go back in?_

_I had nothing to rely on but that opaque dream and even then I felt unwelcome._

"_I just have to. What I'm trying to find is also the reason why I'm still alive today. If that girl is still out there then it means that I also have a chance to make things right for her."_

"_Last question. What do you think is right?"_

"_...I don't know...at least, I won't know until I know it."_

"_Hmph. Not the answer I hoped for, but an answer nonetheless. I hope that determination of yours isn't as brittle as most humans."_

"_I'm not most humans. Memories or not, I know I won't falter, not anymore."_

_Yun smiled somewhat pleasantly but it was gone as soon as it showed._

"_I'd like to see that. If you say you aren't so, I'll just have to go with it for now and hope that you live up to the standards you have set for yourself."_

"_Likewise," I say with a trace of a smirk._

**xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx**

We stop by an inn that had just opened up and paid for two separate rooms. Money wasn't an issue as I carried my life savings and Yun...was incredibly loaded.

We had not even established whether we would stay the night, but it was convenient at the moment and the innkeeper was willing.

The extra tip also got us the room a lot earlier. It took only minutes for us to lug our items in and settle into our respective rooms.

The sudden feeling of exhaustion finally consumes me and my eyes no longer have the strength to remain open. In a matter of seconds, I see only white.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_That was wonderful, Roze!"_

_I lay down my sword and beam up at Grandfather with twinkling eyes as I met his approval. _

_His big hands tousle my short locks causing a messy bed on my head._

_Swordplay was something Grandfather was renowned for and I wanted so badly to inherit his skills, I begged him to teach me and he did._

_I grin at him with the widest smile I could muster._

"_I want to be as strong as you, Ojiichan!"_

"_You are a brilliant boy, someday you'll be even better than me!"_

"_Ojiichan is the best swordmaster in the region, do you really think I'll be stronger someday?"_

_The innocence of my seven year old youth was as bright as the midday sun, or atleast that's what he use to tell me..._

"_Yeah, you'll be stronger than anyone and you'll be able to protect everyone with the skills I teach you."_

_My eyes sparkle in excitement imagining myself as a hero who vanquished evil._

"_Roze, you are a bright child...your strength is something that not many have, but need. So...use it to help them." In his wide smile I detected a twinge of guilt._

"_Ojiichan, are you okay?" I ask in concern._

"_Of course! What's a brat like you worrying about me for? You're still too inept to be showing concern, boy! Don't forget that I'm the greatest swordsman in the vicinity!"_

_I suddenly flair up at his provocation, taking a stance and wielding my pride._

"_Someday I'll be really strong and then I'm gonna make you eat your words!"_

_His jolly laughter resounds throughout the woods as he doubles over in laughter while I shrink in embarrassment._

"_Hahaha, that's the spirit boy. Don't ever lose it!"_

_He suddenly pulls into an offensive stance with his sword pointing towards me._

_I gulp seeing his serious form._

"_Don't regret your words now, boy!"_

_The first swing comes from his sword as he closes the distance in a split second. I tumble back but halt my fall and side step to avoid his next strike._

"_Good move, good instinct, but how long do you think you can keep it up?"_

_I continue to dodge the next couple of strikes, until he fakes and comes in for a jab._

_Without moving away, I parry it to avoid taking direct damage, but the strength of his sword blows me back and I fall._

"_You've got ways to go so don't get cocky!"_

_I look down ashamed, I hated losing._

"_But you did well..." and that's all it takes for me to bawl my eyes out like a newborn baby._

"_Oi oi...boys don't cry like that," he laughs and picks me up. I try to stifle my cries, but I can't so I end up bawling into his shirt. I'm angry, sad, and happy at the same time._

"_You are brave and kind, your spirit is strong and your heart is loyal. You have the makings of a hero you know? If you someday wish to extend this hand of yours, do not forget this warmth. The light in you has the power to draw in others. It will guide you down the path that is meant for you because that light is you, it is your biggest strength. Nothing is stronger than it, than you...because you will only grow so much more. So don't forget that light, don't forget what is yours, and certainly you will never lose it._

_I feel his strong hands pat me gently on the back, caressing away my frustrations and obscurities._

"_You have the power to save those who are lost to the light. I put my hopes in you, my beliefs and all my wishes."_

_I finally look up to see his face clearly, my tears finally dry as I am overrun by my swelling pride. I never want to let him down, so I have to hold my head high._

_I see his big smile so full of trust and hope, I find myself feeling just as big. "I know that one day...you will definitely save them..."_

**xXxXxXXxXxxXxXxX**

I stare at the ceiling still slightly dazed, trying hard not to let go of even a piece of that dream. It was something from such a long time ago that I could hardly believe I could ever remember it. It soothes me to know that I hadn't really lost them nor forgot them, that it is possible to regain what I held so dear.

Grandfather wanted me to save people...to save them. It's confusing and I can't understand everything he's trying to tell me, but I do know that his words then were what made be strive harder than anyone to become strong, yet suddenly I was sent to the Valendorf's. At that time, I could not make much sense of his actions. He wanted me to grow strong, but at the same time he never wanted to lose me. I grew moody and became less social, even blaming him for leaving me behind, but it was never the case. I think I can finally understand his feelings back then and now, how much he wanted to protect me, but still leave me to grow on my own.

His faith was strong...IS strong and I carry it with me to this day.

I won't disappoint him...I won't disappoint myself.

I don't want to lose any more.

There's a hard knock on my door causing me to shuffle out of my bed. My coat is creased as I did not even shed it as I clocked out on my bed.

I hasten over to the door and open it to reveal Yun.

"Had a good nap?" he asks, trying to get the conversation going.

I mutter a quick apology as it seems he had been doing nothing less of his part while I had knocked out.

"It's fine, humans are more prone to sleep deprivation than manas from the start."

I guess this was his way of trying to make me feel better, well it worked a little.

"Why don't we go down and grab a bite? I'm quite familiar with this town, so you may also think of me as a guide."

I give him a nod, blessing my luck that Miss Lily hired an exceptional mercenary. I step out of my room and follow after Yun, fully concentrating on each step with a positive mindset.

Just like this...I'm getting closer...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Time sure flies by, look it's already noon."

We take a seat by the window and I order a small platter.

Yun asked only for a glass of water.

While we wait, we engage in useless chatter to avoid eavesdroppers.

"Manas of my class don't require as much food as humans. Our primary source of energy comes mainly from our element. Food is an alternative if resources aren't enough."

I nod in acknowledgment.

When the food arrives, I finish it in a quick and precise manner, ready to get down to the real point of the meal.

"I shouldn't have to say this, but no matter where you are or go, keep a low profile." Says Yun. "It is still unclear what dangers this journey holds, but it's best to be safe than sorry."

I keep watch from the corner of my eye making sure there isn't anyone around. Getting others involved is the last thing I want to do and I'd be damned if their blood lay in my hands.

I turn to Yun.

"Ah...I can already tell that this is going to be an unpleasant story. Frankly, one that shouldn't even exist."

"We can't really justify that, now can we? It's a bit early to say that, but it's quite possible that there will be a 'happily ever after'."

I shake my head. "The Miss loved fairy tales, but I was never one for them. The original tales were much more twisted and vicious. The modern tales are modified to suit the young audience, specifically kids. As pretty as the story may be, there is darkness beneath that glitter."

"As brutal as usual, you are..." mocks Yun. "I'd say that you actually like them. It fits with your type of character. Say...were you always like this in the Master's home?"

Before I retort, something catches the corner of my eye.

"I'd say you aren't as unattached as you seem if you're asking about my personal history...maybe you actually don't like being left in the dark? Speaking of the dark, it's still early, but it seems your 5'o clock shadow is showing..."

Of course the mana didn't have one, he was practically hairless besides the bunch that grew on his head. I see his eyes narrow as he catches my drift.

"Is it now? Guess I'll have to excuse myself and give it a quick shave."

Yun slowly rises from his seat and begins to walk towards the hidden form.

I also rise up and head towards the counter and give him a small wave.

"Sorry, I left my wallet upstairs."

Yun nods before turning away.

I tell the waiter to put the bill on my tab, before leaving the room and briskly walking around towards the unknown entity.

Yun having read my thoughts, will cause the spectator to clear away from the vicinity as he edges toward the general direction.

The sound of shuffling, quick and slightly heavy steps head towards the inn's entrance.

The front door opens, slams and now I am on pursuit.

Fortunately, I caught sight of the running figure and remain on it's tail. The being is small, but incredibly quick, but I stay right on its trail even when it turns into the corner.

Yun left the inn through the back and rushed to trap the meddler.

I guess it really pays to be a mana with immense skill. I find myself smirking, knowing that the chase is over...and it's our win.

As I approach the turning point, I hear a lot of shuffling and a small voice.

"L-let go! I swear that I didn't hear anything! I wasn't following you or anything, really!"

"Sounds suspicious, what do you think?"

I see a little girl hanging in between Yun's arms as she flails and bangs at him to release her.

She looks to be about thirteen or fourteen in age, with long, slightly messy bright blue hair, the shade closely resembling my own.

I frown when I see the young girl. It's a little shocking, much to my chagrin, as I expected an older assailant who specialized in the art of stealth.

"Her skills are lacking, but even if she's a kid, we don't know if she is an enemy or not." Yun is clearly taking the right precautions, but I shake my head trying to ease the distaste in my mind. I pray that the girl is innocent and that she has no involvement whatsoever.

"What's your name?" I ask automatically and curse myself. She could lie at any time and I would not realize a thing.

"Puniyo," she replies hesitantly.

"Puniyo...why were you watching us?" asks Yun, still holding her tightly against her will. I can see that Yun had picked up on my unease and fortunately took over.

"I-I thought you were someone I knew!" she squeaks.

We look at her curiously. "Then, who was it that you were looking for?"

I see her cast a glance at me before shifting her gaze down.

Was she looking at me? Did she think that I was someone she knew?

And what if I did know her? I don't have much memory intact, it's quite plausible that at one point we may have crossed paths.

"Why were you watching me...?" I finally ask. I could feel my heart beat speed up. This could actually be another clue.

"Umm, no...I was wrong," she shakes her head frantically.

I sharpen my gaze and ask her once more, "who did you think I was?"

She looks away shyly, "...my onii-chan..."

I look at her puzzled, not sure what to ask next. Yun gives me a quick glance before inquiring her once more.

"It's not unusual to mistaken someone for another person, but what makes you think he is your 'onii-chan'?"

"Um, he has blue hair and is an adult..."

"Anything more specific?"

She shakes your head.

"With information like that, it's hard to tell if she's innocent or not," states Yun lowly. I nod.

"Then why do you say he isn't?"

She looks at us questionably.

"Isn't it obvious? He treats me like a stranger and you handle me like a thief!" She shoots a glare at Yun. "Plus, my onii-chan is still in his teens and is bad at athletics and isn't capable of treating people like that!"

The girl, Puniyo lost her timidity and was now on the attack.

"Let go before I scream for help."

Yun rummages his free hand through his hair.

"Sorry, but you aren't in any position to be demanding. I could knock you out right here and take you with us by force."

The panic soon returns.

"W-wait, please let me go! If you don't, you'll really be in trouble. My parents are going to send a search squad if you don't."

I eye her for any hints at a lie.

"Is that a threat?" I don't like it, but I have to treat her as any other culprit.

"I'm serious! I'm not threatening you at all and I'm sorry for saying something unpleasant. Look, I was only observing you guys because I thought you were my onii-chan! I haven't seen him in five years, so I thought you might be him because of your hair."

Yun quickly turns his attention to me.

"And how do you know that he's isn't athletic now? Five years is a long time and humans grow fast."

"We keep in touch. He sends me pictures from time to time and he's still as wimpy looking as ever."

Quite a hurtful thing to say, even if that person is someone close.

"You have any sibling?" Yun asks me.

I shake my head.

"I'm an only child. Also, I've never left the Miss' residence until only recently. I was on vacation before I was found by the villagers."

The little girl's eyes widened as she heard the last detail. Shit, so much for keeping a low profile.

"Look, we don't know who you are or what you say is true. For the time being, we'll keep a close eye on you."

I shoot Yun a glare and he returns it.

"I don't like this either, but the moment she chanced upon us, she became involved."

The girl began to quiver, panic shown in her words.

"Who are you people?"

I look at her reluctantly, "You don't want to know."

She gulps nervously.

"I swear I didn't hear a thing, please! I have to go home! I-I can prove it! I can prove that I'm just a normal citizen!"

"How?" I ask.

"I'm from Maleki, I'll take you there! My family, they can prove it!"

"If you are part of some secret organization, you could be calling for back up."

"Are you mafia or something? Wait, are you going to use me for a ransom? If it's money you want, I have it, so please...just let me go..."

By this point, I'm feeling exhausted. How did we go from chasing a predator to extorting a kid?

"Hold on a second... you say you're from Maleki?" asks Yun, his eyes alert as if he caught something big.

"Forget it, we don't need money. Do you have something to prove your identity?"

I watch him cautiously, awaiting for something to happen. He sets her down slowly but keeps a strong grip on her shoulder.

"Maleki only houses nobles, that's why there is a village just outside it's vicinity. Outsiders are allowed to come and go as they please, but are never allowed to reside inside. Even if we hoped to stay inside for the night, no inn would welcome us unless we have a royal insignia, which is why Onkui is always so full of tourists."

I glance back at the girl, who seemed quite frustrated at this point. Her face is red and ready to burst into tears.

"I'm from the Lemouri house, but I don't have my crest with me," she says softly. "I left it at home and snuck out. I just wanted to see him again..."

I sigh since we were basically at a dead end, but a click in my head tells me otherwise.

"Were you expecting to see him soon?"

"Y-yeah...I got a letter saying he would be coming down in a few days for the Floral Festival. Your hair color is similar so I mistook you for him."

"When?"

"Sometime today, I think."

I groan, disliking the idea, but what other choice do we have?

"You're going to meet him, but we'll be watching just in case. We'll help you find him, but don't mention a word about us."

From the moment I first awoke, I was the victim, but I never expected to play the role of the villain...honestly, this doesn't sit well with me.

"Depending on his reaction, you may be off the hook."

"I can't trust you...what if you try to hurt him or me?"

"We won't, we'll figure out something to use as collateral, how does that sound? If everything is cleared, just forget us and we forget you. This never happened."

"...F-fine," I can see the hesitance in her eye, but she understood that her options are limited. "Is that all?"

I hide my spite behind a hard glare, hating what actions I may willingly take.

...I'm getting closer...this is the right thing to do.

"It better be."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**A/N: I'm a horrible person who likes putting people in frustrating positions, LOL. I'm sorry Roze, you're going to have to suffer a lot more for others enjoyment for as long as I am the author of this fanfic. Also, I'm sorry to let you know that Ulrika will not appear just yet. It may be a few more chapters until I can get to her.**

**Anyway, I intended to pick up the pace of the story, but I honestly don****'t know how...everytime I write a chapter I feel like I don't get very far and it's very long to read. That's also why my favorite Ulrika-chan hasn't appeared yet. Don't murder me or she'll never appear! Haha, okay, jokes over...**

**Any suggestions? Comments? Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you guys! Reviews are much appreciated, so thanks!**


End file.
